Las 10 Noches
by Misaohyuuga42
Summary: Misao va a cumplir 21 años y sus amigos de Tokyo les visitan, pero no todo es lo que era. No es muy buen summary pero... asi queda


Disclaimer: Ya lo sabéis, yo no soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de RK, ni de la serie, ni de nada.

Espero que os guste tanto leerla como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.

Prólogo: La Rueda del Destino se pone a girar

* * *

Aquella mañana era tan tranquila, demasiado tranquila para lo que estaban acostumbradas esas personas, hacía un año que habían traido a casa a sus amigos, ahora descansaban cerca del templo que solía visitar Shinomori Aoshi para meditar acerca de su propia existencia, los ninjas del Onniwabanshu seguían colaborando con la policía, lo hacían encubierto pero todo Kyoto lo sabía. El Aoiya era una locura, por algo era uno de los locales más populares de Kyoto, encima del restaurante en un pequeño despacho se establecía una reunión que aunque ellos creian que no era demasiado importante, si lo sería, llegaría a ser transcendental pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, ya que esa historia sera contada a su debido tiempo.

- Misao, aún eres muy joven solo tienes 17 años… - le decía un hombre de 27 años detrás del escritorio, no había cambiado en el último año seguía frío e insensible, su traje onni había sido sustituido por un traje occidental de chaqueta y camisa negra, con una corbata roja sangre que destacaba, él se ocupaba de llevar la gerencia del Aoiya y sus actividades ninjas se habían reducido y delegaba casi todo en Misao, aún no había sido nombrada oficialmente Okashira pero ella era la líder supervisada por él y Okina.

Misao se encontraba enfrente de él de pie llevaba un hermoso kimono negro con un obi blanco, su hermoso cabello estaba totalmente suelto haciéndola parecer la mujer que ya era aunque él no lo viera, sus hermosos ojos verdes miraban detenidamente al suelo, no quería escucharle, su mente, su alma y su corazón preferían mantenerse al margen lejos muy lejos de aquel pequeño y asfixiante despacho, fuera del restaurante, libre y feliz como hacia años, cuando buscaba a Aoshi, se pregunto si realmente su felicidad estaba al lado de ese hombre; en ese preciso momento ella lo dudaba, ella siempre de si misma que no era una persona que debía estar encadenada como una pequeña mascota, su alma y su cuerpo tenían que ser libres o ella misma moríria, puede que su cuerpo no pero su mente y su alma se marchitarian.

Tres golpecitos pararon la conversación y con ello cualquier oportunidad de la adolescente de replicarle, Omasu entró con vergüenza ya que se imaginaba lo que se cocía allí. Pobre Misao, pensaba su amiga, Aoshi no tenía corazón, él nunca la amaria, no como ella quería y merecía ser amada, ya que el corazon habia dejado de latir hacia muchos años y acabaria arrastrando con él el corazon y el alma de su pequeña Misao.

- Sumimasen Shinomori-sama… - se disculpo avergonzada - Misao un hombre pregunta por ti abajo te espera sentado en una de las mesas.

- Gracias Omasu; Misao retírate. – dijo fríamente mientras le prestaba atención a una facturas e ignoraba completamente al la jovencita. Aoshi nunca sería consciente de que ese día, ese instante su vida habia cambiado y había perdido... bueno eso sería adelantarnos a nuestra historia.

Misao bajo lenta y cansinamente las estrechas escaleras que separaban la parte de arriba del Aoiya, donde se encontraba la zona privada para ellos, con el restaurante estaba derrotada y cansada por su comportamiento y la responsabilidad que tomo cuando solo tenía 16 años le pesaba como una losa aunque era demasiado responsable para quejarse de algo que se había buscado por la mano; resultaba gracioso que fuera tan madura en algunos aspectos y que la acabaran de acusar de carecer de ello; que ironía pensó. Misao entro en el salón y cuando vio a aquel anciano sentado en aquella mesa se sorprendió mucho, no era posible que el estuviera allí, era la última persona sobre la faz de la tierra que esperaba ver en su casa, miró hacia los lados y nadie parecia ser consciente de quien estaba sentado alli.

Como la había encontrado, hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron y realmente esa visita le sorprendió, pero sintió un gran alivio debido a que Omasu Okon y el resto del Onniwabansu nunca lo habían visto en persona, habían oído hablar de él pero solo tres personas lo habían visto realmente, menos mal así su familia ni se imaginaba con quien estaba hablando

- ¿Te importa que demos un paseo? – le pregunto el hombre, ellos dos salieron fuera y pasearon por las calles de Kyoto, el hombre se agarro al brazo de la ninja.

El silencio se volvió algo incomodo desde que salieron del Aoiya y fue Misao quien decidió romperlo, desde que era pequeña estos momentos de exceso de cortesía la incomodaban.

- No sabia que estuviera usted aquí, quiero decir que usted… - intento sonar coherente ya que no era una persona que se esperaba tener noticias y le choco

- Por fin te encontré, pequeña. Has cambiado mucho, desde aquella vez – se fijo recordando con nostalgia aquella niña delgada, escuetamente vestida que no paraba de dar voces

- Gracias – dijo con tristeza, como si en vez de un cumplido la hubiera insultado.

- Se que es muy repentino y no quisiera ser tan brusco, la situación lo requiere pero quiero pedirte que me devuelvas el favor

En el momento en que esas palabras fueron dichas el destino giro bruscamente para todo el Onniwabanshu, aunque ese anciano no lo sabía había dado un vuelco al destino. Hacia una hora Misao sentía que estaba siendo condenada a la oscuridad y la soledad del Aoiya, ya que aunque el restaurante estuviera repleto de personas ella se sentía sola y vacía; y ahora este hombre le abría un agujero para respirar y le tendía una mano para poder salir.

Lo que ellos dos no sabían es que cuando se cambia el rumbo en la vida de una persona cambia también la de las personas que tiene a su alrededor y esa frase se convirtió en la condena y la salvación de dos hombres muy distintos, esos cambios no les afectarían inmediatamente sino que dentro de tres años se notaría la repercusión de esos 10 minutos.

NA Hasta Aqui este pequeño prologo. La historia se situara 3 años despues, una semana antes de que Misao vaya a cumplir 21 años, sus amigos de Tokyo les hacen una visita por primera vez en cuatro años y hay cosas que han cambiado y cosas que no varí personajes que permanecen, personajes que se fueron y otros que volvieron. Tambien hay amigos nuevos y enemigos inexperados. Habra amor y odio. Por cierto en algun capitulo habra lemon pero avisare a tiempo para aquells que no lo quieran leer. Espero que os guste. ^^

* * *

NA Hasta Aqui este pequeño prologo. La historia se situara 3 años despues, una semana antes de que Misao vaya a cumplir 21 años, sus amigos de Tokyo les hacen una visita por primera vez en cuatro años y hay cosas que han cambiado y cosas que no varí personajes que permanecen, personajes que se fueron y otros que volvieron. Tambien hay amigos nuevos y enemigos inexperados. Habra amor y odio. Por cierto en algun capitulo habra lemon pero avisare a tiempo para aquells que no lo quieran leer. Espero que os guste. ^^


End file.
